onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Beasts Pirates
|ship = |bounty = At least 1,542,000,000 (Main crew) 1,000,000,000 X Drake - 222,000,000 Basil Hawkins - 320,000,000}} At least 1,892,000,000 (Organization) 1,000,000,000 X Drake - 222,000,000 Scratchmen Apoo - 350,000,000 Basil Hawkins - 320,000,000}} |general = Kaido }} The Beasts Pirates are an infamous and powerful pirate crew led by Kaido of the Yonko. They are currently in Wano Country , and due to their actions, they serve as the main antagonist group of both the Zou and Wano Country arcs as well as one of the central antagonist groups of the Yonko Saga. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a skull in the middle of a pair of intersected crossbones (similar to the Blackbeard Pirates's flag). The skull has horns similar to Kaido's, and there are two shapes flanking the skull. Crew Members Organization Kaido, the general, has full control over the crew. He is noticeably much larger than an ordinary human being and feared by his fellow crewmembers due to his drunken rampages and extremely violent mood swings. Most of his subordinates dress similar to barbarians and viking warriors, wearing armaments such as helmets, belts, furred and feathered cloaks with pauldrons, swords, gauntlets, long pants, and boots. Their chests, however, are generally left uncovered; the one exception, needless to say, is the female crewmember Ginrummy, who, while scantily clad in general, has metal breastplates. Like their horned captain, almost every single member of the Beast Pirates bears an ornamental headpiece of animal horns as well, or possesses actual animal horns, while others even have fangs or other animal traits, and a large amount of the crew sports hair that is some combination of long, wild, or flowing. Similar with the Donquixote Pirates and the Big Mom Pirates, the Beasts Pirates' hierarchy includes captain (dubbed "General"), executive officers, normal officers, and a bunch of rank-and-file members. The crew is massive in number with Kaido himself, several All-Stars, many Headliners, and an unknown number of Gifters and Pleasures, and over 500 SMILE users. Three crews from the Worst Generation, the Drake Pirates, On Air Pirates, and Hawkins Pirates, are subordinate to the Beasts Pirates, with X Drake and Basil Hawkins serving as Headliners. All-Stars There are those in the Beasts Pirates with the rank known as the , who serve as executive officers under Kaido himself, having highest authority, reverence, and fighting prowess second only to him. Three of them are Kaido's right-hand men known as the , consisting of Jack, Queen and King. Jack , is an extremely powerful pirate with a bounty of 1,000,000,000. The All-Stars are stated to be very large, and are very powerful, as Monkey D. Luffy's actions against Kaido led his subordinates to think of him similar to an All-Star. Headliners The Beasts Pirates have , who serve as officers under the All-Stars and Kaido. Some of the Headliners have eaten SMILE Devil Fruits, such as Sheepshead and Holdem. Sheepshead was stated to be the Headliner of the Gifters, although the specific meaning of that is unknown. Powerful people who join the crew may become Headliners in a very short amount of time, such as X Drake and Basil Hawkins. Headliners are typically the highest crew authorities in Wano towns that high-class officials reside in (other than the Flower Capital), and so are usually the ones to address smaller-scale issues happening nearby. Bakura Town, for example, has three Headliners stationed there. Gifters The are the crew's elite infantry, consisting of Artificial Devil Fruit users led by the Headliner Sheepshead. They were created through the use of SMILEs, which gives them the ability to transform some parts of their body, such as their arms or ears, into different parts of an animal's body even some animals that live in the ocean. With the defeat of Doflamingo and Caesar's capture, however, Kaido's attempt at building up a giant army of Gifters was brought to an abrupt end. The are a non-canon group of three Gifters who can turn their arms into bats, snakes, or enormous crab claws. Though they easily defeated several ordinary mink fighters during the Beasts Pirates' invasion of Zou, the Gifters Grip Trio was effortlessly defeated by Sicilian, the leader of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad. Pleasures The are the crew's foot soldiers who do not appear to have any animal traits. They each have a single white horn, and they always smile regardless of the circumstance, even when taking damage. They serve as patrolling scouts in Wano Country. Samurai After Wano Country was conquered, there are many samurai who became subordinates to the Beasts Pirates. Samurai have been seen acting as guards in towns, working alongside the Gifters. Protected Territories The Beasts Pirates are known to have the following territories under their control: *Unnamed Winter Island protected by Scotch and where the revolutionary Gaburu and his army operated. *The Beasts Pirates are also currently occupying Wano Country after aligning with its shogun. *Onigashima Crew Strength The Beasts Pirates are led by the Yonko Kaido, making them one of the four most powerful pirate crews in the world. Donquixote Doflamingo, a former Shichibukai and the former leader of an incredibly powerful pirate crew of his own who usually maintains a fearless attitude, was deeply scared of Kaido. Kaido also defeated another Shichibukai, Gekko Moriah, and massacred his crew. They attempted to attack the Whitebeard Pirates in the hope of killing Whitebeard, something few would dare, and took on the Red Hair Pirates. They were stated by the Five Elders to be one of the few entities capable of stopping Blackbeard and his crew. During the timeskip, they formed an alliance with the Drake Pirates, a crew from the Worst Generation. Recently, they also formed alliances with the On Air Pirates and Hawkins Pirates, two other Worst Generation crews, possibly after Kaido himself defeated Eustass Kid, another member of the Worst Generation with apparent ease. After conquering Wano Country, the Beasts Pirates have many of the country's samurai working for them as subordinates. These samurai are renowned across the world, as they keep Wano safe from threats and even the Marines fear their power. However, some samurai secretly oppose the Beasts Pirates and Wano's shogun Orochi. Like the other Yonko, the Beasts Pirates possess territory in the New World, where they rule with an iron fist and brutally stifle any insurrections. Kaido currently possesses a "Road Poneglyph". The true strength of this crew lies in their Underworld connections. Due to Kaido's alliance with Donquixote Doflamingo and Caesar Clown, they had access to SMILEs to help form an army of over 500 artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users. They also have access to Caesar's poison gas weapons, which they used to destroy a city of Minks. However, with the destruction of Caesar and Doflamingo's operations, Kaido can no longer gain more Gifters for his army. Jack's failure to retrieve Doflamingo also cost them a great ally. Ships The Beasts Pirates possess multiple ships, as a fleet of them was used during the war against the Mink Tribe in order to bring reinforcements. This fleet was also utilized in a rescue attempt on Doflamingo's prison convoy, and though unsuccessful, they managed to survive. The fleet later returned to Zou in preparation for resuming its attack on the Mink Tribe. Though the fleet launched an attack on Zunisha attempting to kill it, the giant elephant was ordered to fight back, who then destroyed the entire fleet with one swing of its gargantuan trunk. Mammoth The was the ship captained by Jack. It was a fairly large pirate ship, with its most noticeable trait being its mammoth head figurehead. Jack sailed it into battle against Doflamingo's Marine escort, and he was defeated and reported as deceased. Both the ship and the captain survived, albeit heavily battered. However, it was fully destroyed by Zunisha during Jack's second attack on Zou. History Past At some point in the past, Kaido formed the Beasts Pirates in hopes of fulfilling his dream of forming a crew consisting solely of Devil Fruit users. Twenty years ago, the Beasts Pirates began occupying Wano Country. After Wano's shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, executed the daimyo of Kuri, Kozuki Oden, the Beasts Pirates burned down Oden Castle, but Oden's wife sent Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kiku 20 years into the future. Within the last twelve years, Kaido and his crew defeated Moriah and killed his entire crew. Sometime within the last four years, they formed an alliance with Donquixote Doflamingo and Caesar Clown in order to gain an army of artificial Zoan Devil Fruit users. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc Upon hearing that the Whitebeard Pirates were headed to Marineford, the Beasts Pirates tried to intercept them so their captain could kill Whitebeard. However, they were stopped by the Red Hair Pirates. Post-War Arc After the Battle of Marineford, X Drake docked at one of Kaido's islands. When Scotch confronted him, Drake asked him if Kaido would be angry if he were to be attacked, which Scotch confirmed, prompting Drake to transform into a dinosaur and attack him. Sometime after this, Drake began serving under Kaido. Timeskip When Momonosuke and his retainers returned, the Beasts Pirates discovered them when they left Wano Country and pursued them. Dressrosa Saga Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World On one of the islands Kaido ruled in the New World, a revolution had been going on. The rebelling soldiers picked up their attack when the pirate Caribou entered the island, who they thought to be their deceased leader Gaburu. Scotch easily put a stop to the rebellion and later captured Gaburu's grandmother, planning to use her as an example for the revolutionaries. However, Caribou staged a counterattack and succeeded in defeating Scotch. Suddenly, Drake arrived and defeated Caribou, carrying the pirate onto his ship. Punk Hazard Arc Upon seeing Caesar Clown being defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, a man with two horns told another that he was going to inform Jack about what just transpired. The other man was scared, however, fearing what would happen if Jack got involved. Invasion of Zou Led by Jack, an All-Star and one of the three Disasters, several of the Beasts Pirates entered Zou to search for Raizo the ninja. They came into conflict with the Mink Tribe, who easily beat back the Pleasures, leading Jack to send in the Gifters. Soon afterward, Jack and the Gifters came into conflict with the Musketeers led by Inuarashi. However, when the sun set, the Musketeers were forced to retreat and the Guardians took over. Their leader, Nekomamushi, dealt a powerful blow to Jack, and the battle between the Beasts Pirates and the Guardians commenced. The battle lasted for five days, with the Musketeers and Guardians switching out every 12 hours. The minks eventually managed to gain the upper hand, though they were never able to suppress Jack himself. Finally, Jack lost his patience and used Koro, a gas weapon invented by Caesar, covering the Mokomo Dukedom in poisonous gas. With the minks now easily subdued, the Beasts Pirates began slaughtering the warriors. Jack crucified Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and the strongest warriors and tortured them to find Raizo's location. However, they received no answers as the minks passed out. Dressrosa Arc While this happened, other members of the Beasts Pirates received word that Donquixote Doflamingo had fallen. The next day, Jack received word of Doflamingo's downfall and left Zou to go rescue him, leaving behind some subordinates. Led by Gifters headliner Sheepshead, the remaining pirates continued terrorizing the survivors and searching for Raizo. The Straw Hat Pirates led by Sanji entered the island and came into conflict with the Beasts Pirates by preventing Sheepshead from chasing after a mink. The Straw Hats managed to defeat Sheepshead, and the pirates following him retreated. Tired of Raizo not showing himself after all their effort, the Beasts Pirates decided to report that Raizo was not there, and it was reported that they left the island. Meanwhile, Kaido attempted suicide by jumping off a Sky Island and landed on the Kid Pirates' base. However, he survived the fall and prepared to have Doflamingo help him start the greatest war in the world. A few days later, Jack attacked the Marine convoy that was escorting Doflamingo. Though he succeeded in sinking two of the ships, Jack was eventually brought down and reported as dead, though his body was not found. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Jack survived the battle and recovered from his wounds on the Mammoth, which was surrounded by other Beasts Pirates ships. Soon after, the fleet returned to Zou as Jack punished Sheepshead for having failed his search for Raizo. A subordinate suggested that they attack the minks while they were still weakened, but Jack declared that he would simply kill Zunisha instead. The attack commenced, with the fleet shooting at Zunisha's front left leg in order to bring it down, with Jack intending to make it kneel so he could attack its face. They succeeded in bringing the elephant to a knee, but Zunisha immediately stood back up after conversing with Kozuki Momonosuke. Under Momonosuke's command, it annihilated the entire fleet with a swing of its trunk. Immediately afterwards, Scratchmen Apoo reported to Kaido that they had lost contact with Jack's fleet. After hearing about Jack's failure to rescue Doflamingo, Kaido lamented on the loss of SMILE, growing emotional that he could no longer have a crew of entirely Devil Fruit users. Some of his subordinates wondered if they should start taking the Straw Hat and Heart Alliance seriously, but Kaido hit them out of the building with his mace, saying that they were nowhere near his level and pointing to the defeated Eustass Kid as an example. As for Jack, he remained underwater, impatiently waiting for rescue. Levely Arc Kaido was contacted by Big Mom and the two Yonko argued over the right to kill Luffy. Wano Country Arc While at the market in Kuri, a group of scouts harassed a girl named Tama with their baboon Hihimaru. Tama rashly mentioned the Kozuki Family, leading them to capture her. They then went on to attack Luffy, who had come to Wano illegally, at Kuri Beach. Luffy defeated the scouts and rescued Tama, and she tamed Hihimaru with her Devil Fruit power. Hawkins heard about this and decided to go after Luffy himself, and he confronted Luffy, Tama, and Roronoa Zoro at a wasteland near the ruins of Amigasa Village. Luffy, Zoro, and Tama managed to escape to Okobore Town, but Holdem had heard about Tama taming Hihimaru and so had the Gifters Gazelleman and Batman kidnap her and bring her to Bakura Town. After discovering that Zoro, who was a nationally wanted criminal, was in Bakura Town, the Gifters and samurai there attacked him, Luffy, and a female samurai named Kiku, but were overpowered. Holdem then confronted Luffy with Tama as a hostage as Hawkins and his men headed into Bakura Town to provide backup, but were intercepted by Trafalgar Law. As the headliner Speed arrived at the scene, Luffy managed to overwhelm Holdem and free Tama, and Tama tamed Speed with her abilities. The Beasts Pirates were left powerless to stop Luffy's group, and Jack was notified about Holdem's defeat. Jack went to Okobore Town to search for Luffy but got into a fight with Shutenmaru. The battle was interrupted when a drunk Kaido arrived, looking for Luffy and Law. When Hawkins informed Kaido that Luffy and Law were hiding in Oden Castle, Kaido proceeded to destroy the castle ruins. Luffy then came out and attacked Kaido, but was swiftly defeated by the Yonko. Law attempted to rescue Luffy, but was attacked by Hawkins' group and forced to flee. Luffy was then brought to a prison in Udon. Translation and Dub Issues The crew's name, , literally translates to something along the lines of "Many Beasts Pirates", "All Beasts Pirates", or "Hundreds of Beasts Pirates". The term "Hyakuju", meaning many or all kinds of beasts, is a compound word that combines the characters for and . It is seldom used and most often found within the Japanese idiom , or "King of Beasts" in English, consequently causing confusion amongst One Piece translators on how to render the term. Additionally, Viz decided to take the translation into a whole new direction by opting to use the title "Animal Kingdom Pirates". According to Stephen Paul, the translator of One Piece for VIZ, "Animal Kingdom came from 'Hyaku-juu' which literally is the kanji for "hundred" and "animal" but it actually means 'all manner of beast/animal.' A common use of that is 'hyaku-juu no ou' which is 'king of the beasts' aka Lion. Kaido's title is 'Hyaku-juu no Kaido' so, given the implication, and the reference to him as the strongest creature alive, I called him 'Kaido, King of the Beasts.' As an analogue I decided to go with Animal Kingdom for his crew, since it's implied that he rules over them, and they obviously have a wide variety of animal-powers in the Gifters."http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=33903&page=124&p=3579206#post3579206 Trivia *The crew seems to have a card games theme with Sheepshead, Ginrummy, Holdem and Speed. Jack and Scotch are references to Blackjack (or simply the Jack playing card rank) and Catch the Ten (also known as "Scotch Whist") respectively. **This is the third card-themed crew after the Spade Pirates and Donquixote Pirates. References Site Navigation ru:Пираты Звери it:Pirati delle cento bestie es:Piratas de las Bestias pl:Piraci Bestii pt-br:Piratas das Cem Feras fr:L'Équipage aux Cent Bêtes Category:Yonko Crews Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Underworld Organizations